I Forgive You
by XxXRegretXxX
Summary: "Look, I don't always think before I say things. I know that's not an excuse, and I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I love you and –."  -  One-shot. Severus Snape/Lily Evans. Written for the Kissing in the Rain Challenge by Smile Life Away.


_**Author's Note:**__** This was written for the Kissing in the Rain Challenge by Smile Life Away.**_

Severus frowned as he watched the redheaded girl walk away from him. Sighing, he a scrubbed a hand over his face. It seemed like she was always mad at him these days. Sometimes he just wished they were both kids again, when their fights had been over things like what game to play next. Things were so much different now.

"Lily, wait!" he shouted in exasperation as he followed closely behind. The girl did not stop, nor did she slow her pace. Instead, she increased her speed in her desire to get as far away from him as possible. Still, with his long legs it was easy to keep up with her.

"Lily, please!"

They had come to a door that opened onto the pathway that led down to the greenhouses. He could see through the many windows the rain that fell in torrents from the sky. Lily hesitated, reluctant to walk through the storm. She groaned and threw a glare at him over her shoulder, her green eyes narrowing in a way that said, "This is all _your_ fault."

Sighing, she repositioned her bag on her shoulder and stepped through the door. He watched through the foggy windows as she slowly disappeared down the path. Severus crossed his arms over his chest in grim determination. He _was not_ going to spend his free time chasing her through the rain, begging for forgiveness that he would likely never receive.

As the seconds passed, his resolve gradually weakened. Throwing his head back in defeat, he whispered, "Why me?"

He pushed through the door, setting his pace to a steady jog. Moments later, he was completely soaked through to the bone. He cursed his bad luck as he shivered violently in the cold. Severus caught up with her when she was no more than halfway down the trail. Coming to halt, he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

His mind went blank for a moment as he took in Lily's bedraggled appearance. Her fiery, red hair stuck messily to her face, and he had to stifle the urge to reach out and brush it away. She had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment.

He sighed in frustration. "Lily, please, just listen to me for one minute. Let me _try_ to explain. And if you still don't want to forgive me afterwards, then just tell me to sod off or something."

Lily's only response was to arch one perfectly shaped brow.

"Look, I don't always think before I say things. I know that's not an excuse, and I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. I love you and –."

Wait, what? No. He hadn't just said that aloud. He had thought that so many times in his head, _but he had never said it aloud_.

He felt his cheeks flush and he swallowed nervously, wishing he could snatch the words out of the air so that she wouldn't hear them. Lily's eyes widened and she froze where she stood. They stared at each other, neither moving nor speaking. The only sound was the constant patter of raindrops hitting the ground.

Finally, Lily broke the spell. She bit her lip and moved her gaze to the muddy ground. Glancing at him coyly, she murmured, "Do you really mean that, Sev?"

Surprised, Severus could do no more than blush and nod dazedly. She looked thoughtful for a moment, biting her lip again. Then, she moved closer to him, so that they were only inches apart. He watched in mute fascination as drops of rain landed on her skin, tracing the contours of her face.

Her lips brushed against his lightly, and his eyes fluttered shut. In that moment, Severus Snape forgot. About school, their fight, Potter, the rain. Everything. He devoted every ounce of himself to kissing her.

His arm reached around her, his fingers tangling in her soaking hair. He felt as her hands came to rest lightly on his chest. He deepened the kiss, trying to keep her close to him for as long as he could.

Soon, though, it was over. Lily moved back enough that she could look up into his eyes. He smiled gently and brushed the hair back from her face. His fingers traced the edge of her jaw, and she shivered.

"Severus?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he replied, still watching her. He could not stop staring, could not get enough.

"I forgive you."


End file.
